Male or Female?
by Laroucelle
Summary: Life isn't easy for a teenager, especially for a girl who's living her life as a guy. Who is this story about you ask? A boy who goes by the name Kyle, Kyle Broflovski. How did he come to be that way, you ask? Well, that is a story for another day. This story however, is about him and his struggles as a guy and keeping his real gender a secret from everyone around him.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes**

**Alright so here's the thing - The characters in this story are extremely OOC aka out of character. There are still similiar traits in their personalities and appereances, but a lot of things are different(I mean this story's main point _is_ Kyle being female). So please, _please_, do not bomb me with things like, "That isn't like _ at all!" or "_ is so out of character!"**

** This is a made up story, which uses characters from a cartoon called "South Park" and I do not own any of the characters.**

**FURTHERMORE I am a aware that my other South Park story is uncontinued and that I haven't updated it in a _long_ while. Please, give me more time. Honestly, half of it is lazyness, but the other half is real life issues. So believe me when I say I would of updated already if I could of.**

* * *

Life isn't easy for a teenager, especially for a girl who's living her life as a guy. Who is this story about you ask? A _boy _who goes by the name Kyle, Kyle Broflovski. How did he come to be that way, you ask? Well, that is a story for another day. This story however, is about him and his struggles as a guy and keeping his real gender a secret from everyone around him.

It was a hot summer day, when Kyle stepped outside and shielded his eyes from the blazing sun. It wouldn't of mattered that much, if it weren't for his sensitive eyes. His eyes hadn't always been sensitive, at least mot to this extent, but after hours and hours of playing video games, they kind of started to tire. Soon enough he'd be forced to wear glasses, Kyle was sure of it, but for now he didn't, for his luck. If he were to start wearing glasses, he'd be the laughing stock of the whole school. He'd bet that even his closest friends would laugh, as it wasn't below them. In all honesty, in Kyle's opinion, this whole town was full of idiotic assholes, who didn't care about anyone else but themselves.

"Hey, Kyle!" his friend Stan shouts from afar, waving to him and Kyle smiles, when he finds him with his eyes. Stan was his best friend ever since he's been little. Sure they've had their fights and struggles, but in the end, they always made up. That dark-headed friend of his kept waving at him, until he finally reached him.

When he stopped waving, Stan let his arm fall down to his side and beckoned Kyle to follow him, which the latter did. Today they had decided to spend the whole day together, without Cartman and Kenny. As much as Kyle enjoyed having Kenny around, he sure as hell didn't enjoy having Cartman and since the two of them were always sticking to each other lately, there was no way Kyle could invite Kenny and not have Cartman tagging along. Seriously, it was really annoying and plain weird how Cartman had been acting lately, following Kenny around whereever he goes, but Kyle didn't ponder on those thoughts for long. Who cared what Cartman did, as long as he wasn't bothering him, that is.

Not long after, Kyle and Stan were standing before Stan's house. Stan's parents and his older sister were going to be home after a couple of hours, so they'd have the house for themselves for at least a little while, after which they'll go outside again and figure out where to go next. Glancing over at Stan, Kyle blinked, as the former held the door open for him. It wasn't strange or anything for Stan to do that, but for some reason Kyle felt that something was different. Not wanting to keep Stan waiting, Kyle shook those thoughts out of his head for now and entered Stan's house, with the other following behind him.

Once inside, Stan opened his mouth again, "I'll go get us some snacks, so you can turn the tv on and watch by yourself until I get back," he said nonchalantly, with his back to Kyle, while he was making his way to the kitchen. Kyle simply mumbled something in response, just to let Stan know he heard him and then plopped down on the couch. Grabbing the remote into his hand, Kyle turned on the tv and looked for a channel that wasn't on commercials or something extremely boring like news, which proved to be more difficult then he had anticipated. After a couple of minutes channelsurfing Kyle gave up and settled on a documentary about some kind of wild dzungle animals.

Half an hour later or so, not that Kyle had any idea how long after, Stan finally joined him and sat down next to him, leaving some space between them for the snacks. He had brought all kinds of unhealthy sweets and drinks and just looking at them made Kyle's mouth water. Seeing the look on Kyle's face, Stan let out a chuckle, before taking one of the many chocolate bars into his hands. Kyle followed stan's hands with his eyes and watched as the other slowly ripped the wrapping off, his fingers gracefully doing what they were supposed to. Then he cracked the bar in half and gazed over at Kyle, who was by now, completely under a tranze. He would of felt embarrased at being caught staring and drooling like this, if he wasn't so damn hungry and craving for chocolate.

Now, you're probsbly thinking why exactly waz Kyle acting like this, it wasn't like he was a fatty like Cartman, right? No, he indeed wasn't. He was however on his or well, on her period. The proof of that was the pad Kyle was currently wearing to prevent the blood from staining his clothes, which he had to admit, had happened in the past more then once. Periods wouldn't be such a pain for Kyle, if they weren't always on different dates every month. Sure, he always checked in the morning and if he went somewhere he took some pads with him just in case, but there were days when he forgot either by being too tired to realize or in too much hurt, sometimes just because he had misplaced them.

"Dude, are you okay?" is what brings Kyle back to reality and he focuses his eyes, to see Stan's worried face. Kyle lets out a nervous laugh and nods his head, which visibly relaxes Stan. The other then holds out half of the chocolate bar and says, "Your half." Kyle grabs it into his hands with glee and whispers a half-hearted thank you, before he starts devouring it. At that, Stan lets out another chuckle, before he takes a bite out of his own half and changes his gaze onto the tv.

Stomachs full with unhealthy snacks and eyes glazing over, the two stop their tvsurfing an hour later, with Stan suggesting they go play video games in his room. Appereantly he had the new Fighters Frenzy game, that had been rumoured to be the best one yet, with the new choice of multiplayer option. Kyle had wanted to play it for awhile now, but his mom, to his misfortune, did not give him any money nor buy the game for him. It sure was great having Stan as a friend.

Fifteen minutes or so into the game, Stan started to speak to Kyle about other topics besides what was happening in the game. It was all good and well, before he reached the topic of Wendy.

His eyes still glued to the screen, he asked, "So do you think Wendy will forgive me for looking at other girls?"

"Yup..." Kyle mumbled in response, hoping he'd get the hint. He didn't.

"Are you sure? Because last time we ended up having a huge fight! It lasted for a whole week, dude. Not kidding! She literally broke up with me for a whole week!"

"I know, I remember."

"Seriously though, that was such a bummer. I mean, only losers are single for that long."

"Uhuhh..."

"Wait, no! I mean, except you of course. Your mom is such a nag, so it'd understandable if you don't want her to lecture you... and stuff."

Kyle sighed at what Stan was saying, as the other had no idea that the reason why he didn't have a girlfriend was because he didn't like girls. Yes, he was a girl, who identified as a guy, who liked guys. That's how it had been as long as he had remembered. Only his family knew the former, the latter, he wasn't sure if anyone was aware. Kyle did have an inkling that Ike was aware though, not that he was completely sure of that just yet and there was no way he could just go up to him and ask.

"Stan, just drop it," I replied to him, my voice tired. This time, he seemed to get the hint.

Rest of the video game time was spent either quietly or shouting swearwords when dying. The air had been rather aswkward, so Kyle was overjoyed when he Stan'd family got home and they left the house, to find some other place to hang out. Stan didn't miss the sigh of relief that left Kyle's mouth, when they stepped outside and the guilt rose up agan within him.

"Look, Kyle, I'm really sorry about earlier.." he started, surprising Kyle and continued when Kyle faced him, "..I didn't mean it that way. It's totally ok if you wwant to be single and all that."

He seemed genuinely sorry, so Kyle forgave him. He knew Stan really did care about him, as he was his best friend.

"It's ok. I mean, I did overreact, so I guess were even."

Stan visibly cheered up, when Kyle forgave him and that also affected Kyle. The awkward air around them was gone and they both returned to normal. It didn't taske long, before they were chatting activly again and laughing at each others jokes. Kyle really liked having Stan as a friend, because even when he didn't undestand him sometimes, he tried his best to start understanding. Kyle couldn't wish for a better friend...

The rest of the day was spent with all kinds of foolishness and it was all rather great, until it wasn't, that is. They had been chatting about something random, while sitting on one of the park benches, when suddenly Stan seemed to get distracted from the conversation at hand. Kyle narrowed his brows and tried to see what had catched his friend's eye.

"Oh.." he mumbled outloud, when he saw it or well, her. Kyle groaned and the fake coughed, to get Stan's attention. He didn't seem to hear him, so he instead started to wave his hand infront of his eyes, which eventually worked.

Coming out of his daze, Stan blinked his eyes in confusion, before glancing over at Kyle with a puzzeled exprression.

Kyle stoped waving his arm and let it fall down again, before asking, "Weren't you worrying about what Wendy would think earlier?" His voice, when talking, had been cold. He was shocked and angry, to see that his friend was being a prick, yet agan. Sometimes he really did do stupid things, which Kyle just couldn't get his head behind.

"Oh, right, um.." Stan couldn't find the words to say, his hand scratching the back of his head, as he tried to avoid eyecontact.

Kyle clicked his tongue and bursted with emotion, "Really, Stan? Really!?"

Visibly flinching at Kyle's sudden outburst, Stan stood frozen for a moment, before bursting himself. "What?! Aren't you being really naggy today? You're acting like such a girl!" he shouted at Kyle, completely forgetting to think before speaking, while his hands balled into fists and eyes narrowed to tiny slits. He looked to be more furious then he has been in a while.

Kyle was about to shout back at his friend, before he processed what the other had said. Realisation flooded over him, like a gust of wind and he bit his lower lip, in an attempt to calm himself down, but it didn't work. In fact, it made it worse. His whole body starting to shake uncontrollably, Kyle stood up and looked at Stan one last time, his eyes about to water, before running off.

"...W-Wait! Kyle!?" He could hear his best friend calling out to him, a tint of confusion in his voice, but noone followed him. He ran and ran, until he reached home and when he rushed inside, he ignored his mother's greeting and went straight to his room, closing it with a loud bang. He couldn't let it happen again, not like that. Not after all the work he had put into it. Why was history repeating itself? Why?! Kyle was scared, he was beyond frightened. Fear had taken a strong grip at him and it didn't seem like it was planning on letting go any time soon now. Yet again he had been reminded of what he is, _who_ he is...

* * *

It had been a few years ago, two years to be exact, when the accident happened. Blood... Blood had been everywhere. Kyle had woken up like any other morning and sat up at his bed, when he suddenly felt stickyness and when he threw the blanket onto the floor and saw what was waiting underneath, he paled. A loud scream had left his lips before he could stop it and in less then a minute, his parents were at his door, with worried expressions.

"What's wrong, Bubbeh!? are you okay?" his mother had asked, panicking and that's when her eyes fell on the bed and she quit panicking in an instant. She seemed calmer then she had ever seen before, as she walked over to Kyle's bed and sat down on the bed, next to her _son_. Giving a glance to her husband, a glance that seemed to say, "I've got this covered," she waited until he had walked out the door and closed the door behind him, before she looked at Kyle and smiled.

Kyle had looked at his mother with an expression, she had never seen before. True fear, that's wnat she saw. She had held him close and pet his head, whispering sweet nothings into his ears, before he calmed down and then she explained to him what was happening.

At first, Kyle couldn't understand anything that his mother was telling him, but after a while, he finally got it. The signs of his body maturing, the signs of a... a w_oman's body_ maturing. He had been living his life as a guy for so long, that he had completely forgotten what gender his body actually was and it had seemed like, that his mother had as well.

When Kyle had looked at his mother's eyes deeply, he had seen something he had never seen before. A look of pity, but that wasn't all. Warmth, a look of love. Suddenly his mother seemed like an actual mother to him, someone who woulds always protect and care for him, someone to lean and always hope on. That day had changed his relationship with his mother. They had truly reached each other that day.

* * *

He was laying on his back on his bed, when his phone buzzed. When he unlocked the screen, he saw a message from Stan. It said: "I'm sorry." That's all. It didn't make him feel better. It didn't make him forgive him. Why? Because there was nothing to forgive him for. He was angry, but he wasn't angry at his friend, he was angry at himself.

Kyle had been yet again reminded of what he really was, _who_ he really was and it upset him. It upset him more then anything else in the whole wide world, even Cartman didn't upset him as much. Constantly being reminded of his "real gender" by the world was something that always got to him, more then it should of. Sometimes he blamed it on the hormones, but at other times, he blamed himself. No matter where he went on the internet or in real life, he heard them. He heard them speak of people like him. What he heard was never positive and it never made him feel godo about himself.

"Am I really that disgusting?" he asked himself, his hand in the air, reaching for something. What was it reaching for? He didn't know himself. All he knew, was that that he was missing something, but what it was, was a mystery. He grabbed at the air, he troed his best to catch whatever it was he was searching for, but to no avail. Whatever it was, it was unreachable to him.

With a sigh, Kyle sat up at his bed and grabbed the phone again. "You're forgiven." - That's what he replied to his friend. A friend he couldn't lose no matter what. If he were to lose him, he'd quite possibly fall apart and picking himself up again, well, he wasn't sure if that would even be possible. Stan had been his friend for so long, he almost felt liek his other half at times. At times, when he thought what would be the best action for himself next, he'd wonder what would be the best for Stan. If Stan was upset, then so was he. If he was upset, then so was Stan. It made him question what it really was what was between them.

* * *

**Please review if you have anything to say or suggest and thank you for reading! I'm not sure when the next update is coming though, so I apologize for that in advance.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

**Here are my answers to the reviews I've recieved:**

**RoseBadwolf1000** \- Thank you, I'm really glad you are fond of the idea. About your own idea, however, I thought about it and I decided to use it in this chapter. I hope you like how I used it, though if you didn't, just tell me.

** .sale** **(can't type your full name for some reason)** \- Ah, thank you so much! I am happy to present you this update, dear reader and hopefully you'll like thiis chapter as much as the previous one.

* * *

A few months later and it was already time for school again. Stan and Kyle had completely made up over those few months and were acting like nothing had happened, as well, nothing much really had. Cartman, Kenny, Kyle and Stan - All of them were now standing in the bus stop, the usual place they were at in the mornings, right before school. Kyle and Stan were chatting about some movie they had seen together, while Cartman and Kenny were laughing and whispering about who knows what. Knowing those two however, it was probably something lewd or disgusting, perhaps both.

"So, Kyle, what do you think about the new girl?" Kenny suddenly asked, turning towards Kyle and Stan, interrupting their discussion. Cartman, who was standing next to him, had an unreadable expression on his face.

Kyle furrowed his brows, confused as to why Kenny would ask him that out of nowhere. Kenny usually talked about those things with Cartman not him, so what made today any different? Seeing as he was making the other wait, who wasn't seemingly planning on just forgetting about it, Kyle gave in and replied, though with an irritated tone to his voice.

"We haven't even met her, Kenny, how exactly am I supposed to have an opinion on her already?" He paused then, noting Kenny's smirk and Cartman's frown, before continuing, "If you are asking that based on the photo that Clyde had sent everyone, then forget about getting an answer out of me. I don't go by appearances alone."

What Kyle had added, had made Kenny's smirk even wider, confusing Kyle even further as to what was going on exactly, but it all made sense in the following next moments. The question directed at him, their expressions and everything else he had wondered about.

Turning back to Cartman, Kenny whispered something into Cartman's ear, before making his voice louder and saying something that shook Kyle to the core. "Told you he's gay," he had said, his eyes sneakily glancing over at him, making it obvious that he was aware that he had said it a little too loud. Cartman however hadn't laughed as Kyle had predicted he would and in stead just frowned even deeper, it-

"Dude, what the fuck!?" Stan suddenly shouted and Kyle looked over at him in surprise, his body flinching, "We've already talked about this, Kyle's just not interested in finding a girl at the moment, so piss off!"

Kenny then apologized, though it was obvious he wasn't sorry at all and went back to just talking to Cartman, acting as if nothing had just happened. A few minutes later the bus arrieved and everything was forgotten, not. Of course it wasn't forgotten, there was no way Kyle would not think about it the whole day, that one sentence haunting him without a break.

* * *

"Kyle, are you okay? He didn't get to you did he?" Stan asked, his voice betraying how worried he was of his friend. Kyle was flattered and it made him secretly smile into his palm, but he shook it off, so he could raise his head and answer him with a simple, "I'm fine."

In reality, he was far from being fine. It was the third period and he was still thinking about it. Kenny and Cartman, what exactly did they think about him? Well, they did think he was gay, not knowing that he actually was and wasn't at the same time, but what else? Kyle had to find out. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it for the rest of his life. So that's how he ended up dashing out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang and made his way to Kenny's locker to wait for him there, knowing that the other always went there after every lessson for some reason or another.

Not long after, Kenny appeared and to Kyle's luck, alone. "Kyle?" he had asked, his eyebrows high from surprise of seeing the other waiting for him or so it seemed like. He stopped in his tracks when he reached his locker and looked straight at Kyle, waiting for an answer, his expression turning to a blank one.

When Kyle didn't answer him right away, he grew jumpy, changing his weight from one foot to another. It was alittle funny seeing Kenny act that way, but Kyle stopped himself from showing his amusement and in stead cleared his throat, before speaking.

"Kenny, I would like to ask you a question," he started, with a serious voice and seeing Kenny paying attention, he went on to ask, "Why exactly do you think I am gay?"

Kenny had blinked his eyes a couple of times, when he had heared the question Kyle had thrown at him, before it finally reached his brain and he visibly relaxed. A second later and he was laughing out loud, gaining a few stares from here and there. It puzzeled Kyle, but he refined from asking the other what was so funny and remained his poker face.

Giving a few more snorts after his laughing spurt, Kenny calmed down and panted, from lack of breath. "That's not even close to what I thought this was about, _oh boy_," he said. his words laced with amusement and his eyes shining wit hsomething foreign.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, trying to understand the other, but failed. Yet again, Kenny was not making any sense at all. Then again, Kenny had always been a little hard to understand.

Suddenly Kenny was a lot closer then before and towered before him, making Kyle more nervous then he'd been in a while. The way he looked at him, made his heart beat faster then before and his eyes dance around, trying to acoid contact with the other pair, oh so close to his.

"Kyle..." Kenny suddenly said, breaking the silence and making Kyle look abck up at him. The way he had said his voice had been rather, well, different and yet, Kyle had heard it before. That was the voice Kenny usually used when he was confronting- wait. Could it be? Could he have figured it out!?

Kyle's eyes widened and he tried to back away, only for his back to make contact with Kenn'y locker. Kyle cursed in his head, but then his heart took another leap, when suddenly a oair of arms made walls next to him, blocking his escape routes. This couldn't be happening, Kyle thought, panicking. How had he found out?

Then it hit him, the question from this morning.

"How did you find out?" Kyle mumbled, his eyes now looking at his own feet.

For a moment Kyle wondered if Kenny had gotten confused, but then the other boy replied, with an even deeper voice then he had used to say his name earlier, which sent shivers down Kyle's spine.

"Mhm~! I've had my suspicions for a while now, dear Kyle," he had purred, his mouth near his ear and his voice, dare Kyle think, seductive.

Kyle couldn't even bring himself to worr yabout others seeing what was happening, because all he was worrying about was his sanity. He was so close to just looking up into the other's eyes and admit to the other that he was indeed right and he was actually a she, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that either. What if the other wasn't actually 100% sure? What if he ended up making the other hate him? He couldn't bare it.

Too deep in thought, Kyle almost didn't even notice, the hand that had made it's way under his chin and lifted his head up, but he did notice, he did notice when his green eyes made contact with blue ones. He also noticed the blurryness and the sudden wetness sliding down his face. Oh no, was he crying? Kyle brought his arms up and touched his face with his hands to confirm it, only to accidentally brush against the hand that was already on his face.

"-re you crying?" He catched the other ask and when he took the whole face in, that was looking back at him, he saw a worried face of another one of his friends. He was to answer the same way he had to Stan, but was caught off guard, when Kenny suddenly removed the walls around him and in stead wrapped his arms around him.

"Dude, it's okay. I don't mind that you're gay. I like some guys as well actually, so I don't judge..." Kenny started, but trailed off, when he saw Kyle's face. It was the most puzzled, confused, out of whack face, that Kenny had ever seen on Kyle's face. He unwrapped his arms from around Kyle and in stedlet them fall next to his body. Did he get it wrong? The other had just, but.. what...?

He was brought back, when Kyle opened his mouth again, his tears completely dried away and his face deadpan. "You're saying I worried for nothing... that you actually had no clue...? You gotta be fucking with me." Then, when Kenny was least expecting it, Kyle grabbed hold of one of his limp arms and slammed it against his chest and before Kenny could realise what was going on, Kyle ordered with a growl, "What are you waiting for, _cop a feel_."

No idea, why Kyle had just said that, Kenny did what he was told, but then froze once he had. Frozen for almost a full minute, Kenny suddenly understood everything and jumped away from Kyle, his face completely overwritten with shock and bewilderment.

"No way, Kyle, y-you're a.." he stumbled over his own words, as he pointed with a shaky hand at his friend, as if he wass accusing him of some bad deed and then said or more like asked, "...a girl?" The last part had been so quiet, that Kyle hadn't almost catched it, but he did and he nod in response, making his friend gulp quite loudly and slowly bring his pointing hand to his face in stead and mumble something Kyle couldn't catch this time, to himself.

* * *

**This chapter ended up a_ lil_ shorter then the last one, so sorry about that, but I hope it was still good enough to be enjoyable. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. ALSO - Any more ideas would be really appriciated, so don't hold back if you have any.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**EbbyGothic - Hmmm, this sounds like a good idea. In fact, I used some of it in this chapter, though not quite in the way you probably hoped I would. I might use the other hald of you idea as well in future chapters, whenever they come.**

**RoseBadwolf1000 - Haha, yes. Kenny just thought he was gay. Jokes on him though! Hah!**

* * *

It was still the same day and Kyle was in his fifth period. After his outburst at Kenny's locker, the two had simply went their own ways and Kyle hasn't talked to him since, if fact, he suspects the other had gone home or at least is skipping, because there was no sign of the other. It wasn't like he was looking for him or anything,.. He just wanted to make sure the other wouldn't tell others about him, though Kyle doubted Kenny would do something like that. It wasn't something Kenny would do to a friend or well, hasn't until now.

Kyle was regretting his actions more and more every passing minute. What did Kenny think of him now? Did he hate him? Was he disgusted with him? Kyle couldn't even pay attention when Stan was chatting with him during break time. Which Stan indeed noticed, seeing as he was his best friend.

"Kyle, if you're not interested then just tell me," he started, catching Kyle's attention and add, "It's kind of rude, you know, to just look out the window when someone is talking to you."

"Sorry, Stan. I'm just not feeling that well today," Kyle replied, before letting out a drawn out sigh.

At that, Stan's tone softened considerably and he asked, "Want to go to the nurse's office?"

Kyle simply shook his head at that and turned his head, to look out the window again. Stan took it as, he should stop ppestering the other and walked away, probably to talk about whatever he had tried to talk about with Kyle. Kyle appriciated it, though at the same time he had hoped the other would keep perstering him, to hopefully keep him away from his thoughts.

* * *

Not sure how long he had been staring out the window, Kyle is once again brought back to reality by someone's voice. This time however, it was Butters.

"H-hey Kyle, what is w-wrong?" he asked, stumbling over his words, which striked as a little odd, but Kyle just shrugged it off for now. Butters has always been a little weird, so it didn't surprise him much,

Kyle chewed at his lips for a while, before answering with, "Nothing." Butters was the oblivioud one, right? Not today.

"Hmm, noo... Y-You seem-em upset."

By now Kyle was completely focused on Butters, who was fidgeting and stuttering like a little girl. Now, Kyle usually didn't bother, but this time he couldn't help himself. He just had to ask. He had to make sure, since his day was already pretty sour.

"Butters, are you doing this because of Cartman again?"

For a moment, Butters visibly paled, froze even, but then he violently shook his head and denied it, "No!"

Kyle wasn't completely convinced and was about to ask the other a second time, but Butters went on talking before he could actually do so. What he said next didn't make much sense to Kyle at first.

"..I mean yes... but no at the same time. It's u-uhhh complicated..?" Butters said or asked, he didn't seem to be sure himself or so it looked like to Kyle, who just noticed that the other's stutter had just disapperead and instead his voice had turned into a whisper. He was quite serious and mature looking and sounding for once, which did surprise Kyle, more then a little. For once, he seemed his age.

"I might of lost one of my friends just now," Kyle finally told him, resulting in the other going, "huh?" before Butter realised what he had just said and nodded for Kyle to go on. Kyle fought the urge to smile and continued to speak, glad to talk to someone about this, in stead of bottling it all up inside him.

Kyle then proceeded to tell the Butters as much of his feelings as he could fit into that one break. He told the other how he had told his friend this big secret, something that a friends should definitely know and how that friend of his had been gone ever since he had told the secret. Being careful not to mention who that friends is or what the secret actually was, Kyle kept on ranting until he was panting and when the bell rang, Butters ran out the door to go to his class, calling back to Kyle that he'd like to hear more the next break.

* * *

"You know, Butters, you're actually a pretty nice guy," Kyle suddenly states, after ranting a little more, catching Butters off guard. He hadn't even thought about saying something like that, it just popped out in itselfs, so Kyle surprised nto only Butters, but himself as well, when he said that.

Butters scartched the back of his head, obviously flattered by the words, but also feeling quite awkward. He didn't get to hear such words often directed at him. His only friend was Cartman afterall and his parents, well, they tried to sell him off to someone once, so yeah. Butters wasn't sure what to say for some time, but Kyle waited patiently, until he finally spoke up.

"Thanks, Kyle..." he starts as expected, but then asks, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

There again, was that serious air around him, which Kyle wasn't used to seeing. Kyle, however, didn't think about it for long and nodded a second or two after, only slightly on guard.

"Are you gay?"

Kyle stared at Butters in disbelief, his mouth falling open and brows shot eye. He should of seen it coming, but yet, he hadn't. Not from Butters. Flashbacks from the same morning clouding his head, Kyle didn't catch the next words that left Butters mouth.

"It's o-okay if you-u don't want to t-t-tell me!" a slight raise in his voice, not that Kyle even heard him to notice it. He also didn't hear the other curse and chant under his breath, mumbling something about screwing it up and completely ruining his chances at something.

While Butters was busy cussing and being disappointed in himself, he didn't notice Kyle bolting out of his seat and out of the classroom, until it was too late, that is. When Butters noticed Kyle was gone and ran out the claasroom himsewlf, in hopes of catching up with him, Kyle was already long gone.

* * *

Kyle ran and ran, not even thinking about where he was running. He was panting hard and his legs were aching from running, but that didn't stop him. Once he did stop and took in where he was, he realised that he was at Stark's pond. There was usually noone there at that time, as people were usually at work or school, but a shilouette stood before the pond, staring at his or her reflection. Not seeing whhat else he could lose today, Kyle went to join that person and quietly walked over to the person and stood next to them.

That person did not even notice him appear and hummed the song they had been humming even before Kyle had came there. Still not noticing Kyle was there, right next to them, they whispered to themself.

"Of all the people... I fell in love with them... Am I stupid? Am I stupid for_ still_ having these feelings.."

Kyle glanced at the person next to him, now curious, only to jump away in surprise and let out a yelp, which also startled the person next to him and yelp in response. That chain reaction was quite loud and scared off all the birds near by, but neither of them really payed any attention to that.

The person looked shocked, when he shouted "_KYLE?!_" his voice filled with surprise and... guilt?

Jus then did Kyle notice the tears run down the person's cheeks, the messy hair and pale face. That person was...

* * *

**Honestly, I am not even 100% sure where I am going with this story, I'm just winging it and taking the ideas from reviews and changing em up a lil. So, if you do like where this may or may not be going(?) Then Keep giving me ideas and such in the reviews! I'll be glad to work with them, as I am not really inspired by much else at the moment and am really in need of help with the plot, if you can even call it that.**

**Honestly I am surprised anyone is even liking it, but that's probably only because of my low self-esteem, huh? Or maybe it's just having to do with something artist related, seeing as it's the same with my drawings and songlyrics. Oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter people!**


End file.
